Lucas
Lucas is one of Ianiant's FC's. Bio The biggest fan of Luau LePunch, Lucas is absolutely obsessed with the tropical fighter. He is a rambunctious kid with a love for rough-housing. His obsession over Luau LePunch has only intensified this, with him getting in trouble one time at school for fighting. He hopes to become a professional wrestler when he grows up, and has even come up with his own wrestler name: The Luau LePounder! Meeting Luau LePunch Lucas first started being interested in Luau LePunch after a possible sighting. He saw a glimpse of him sneaking through the shadows in Powder Point, while carrying ice cream ingredients, which would later be used in the creation of the SundaeSauruses. After the Gelato Deck incident, Lucas was able to find out more about Luau LePunch, and become as obsessed as he is today. Appearance Lucas has fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. Style A He wears a brown furry sweater with dark brown circles, sea green pants, brown shoes with white soles and coconut holes on the sides, a brown furry beanie with a white edge and a paper umbrella pattern on the top, and a yellow Luau LePunch belt with a teal border. Style B He wears a teal T-Shirt with Luau LePunch's head, brown furry pants, magenta shoes with yellow soles, a coconut helmet with eye stalks of Luau LePunch's eyes, a yellow Luau LePunch belt with a teal border, and arm-warmers with a magenta-yellow-lime-teal horizontal stripe pattern. Halloween Lucas dresses up as a hybrid of almost all of the baddies in Papa Louie 3. The white collared shirt has pictures of a Chocomint, a Creameo Boulder, a Nutty Butter, and Radley Madish. The left leg of his pants is a stack of Mallow Men, and the right leg is a Swizzler. The left shoe is a Brownie Bop, and the right shoe is a Blondie Bop. He wears a helmet that looks like the head of a SundaeSaurus with a Cherry Bomb on top, as well as wearing a paper cone to make it more accurate. The belt is a string of Yum n' M's. The left arm-warmer has the pattern of a Banana Pants's pants, the right arm-warmer has the pattern of a Powseeker, and his fingers have platic Derps rings. Finally, he wears the same type of sunshades that the Cooladas wear. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Peppers Q12 *8 Anchovies Q34 *Cook for 3/8 *Cut into eighths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mayo *Medium Patty *Tomatoes *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Medium Patty *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Pork *Black Beans *White Rice *Peppers *Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Pineapples *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Banana L *Cherry C *Banana R Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Banana x 3 *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mayo *Medium Patty *Tomatoes *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Medium Patty *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Medium Shrimp < *6 Calypso Boneless Wings > *4 Green Peppers O *Mango Chili Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Bun *Cheddarwurst *Mayo *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Sport Pepper L *Tomato C *Sport Pepper R **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mayo *Medium Patty *Tomatoes *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Medium Patty *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry L **Cherry C **Cloudberry R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry L **Cherry C **Cloudberry R Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cloudberry L **Paper Umbrella C **Cloudberry R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Pineapple L **Paper Umbrella C **Gummy Pineapple R Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Shaved Coconut *Banana L *Cloudberry C *Banana R Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Penne *Papa’s Marinara Sauce *Italian Seasoning *4 Shrimps *4 Clams *1 Green Pepper *Foccacia Holiday (Summer Luau): *Al Dente Shells *Pineapple Pancetta *Lemon Herb *4 Shrimps *4 Clams *1 Green Pepper *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Smooth Blend *Kiwis *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Maui Meringue *Mango Topping *Tropical Charms *Shaved Coconut *Gummy Worm L *Banana C *Gummy Worm R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Blueberry Long John Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Banana Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Donut 2: **Chocolate Roll Donut **Filling: Lemon Chiffon **Orange Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Round Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Summer Luau): *Donut 1: **Blueberry Long John Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Donut 2: **Chocolate Roll Donut **Filling: Lemon Chiffon **Yellow Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle **Tropical Charms *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Seashell Donut **Filling: Maui Meringue **Powdered Sugar **Luau Punch Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Thai Chili Shrimp < *6 Calypso Hog Wings > *4 Green Peppers O *Mango Chili Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Anchovies Q34 *2 Pineapples Q12 *2 Banana Peppers Q12 *Light Bake *Cut into eighths Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread *Shredded Cheddar Cheese *Medium Cook *Lobster Chunks *Jalapeños *Mustard *Tomatoes *Fries: **Waffle Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (Summer Luau): *White Bread *Mango Cream Cheese *Medium Cook *Lobster Chunks *Jalapeños *Calypso Sauce *Tomatoes *Pineapples *Fries: **Waffle Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Cloudberry **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry **Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cloudberry **Paper Umbrella *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Pineapple **Paper Umbrella Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Cloudberry L **Cherry C **Cloudberry R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry L **Cherry C **Cloudberry R Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cloudberry L **Paper Umbrella C **Cloudberry R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Pineapple L **Paper Umbrella C **Gummy Pineapple R Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *50% Pineapple Filling *50% Blueberry Filling *Meringue Topping *Crushed Wafers A *8 Banana Slices I *1 Kumquat C Holiday (Summer Luau): *Red Velvet Crust *50% Pineapple Filling *50% Passionfruit Filling *Meringue Topping *Luau Punch Drizzle A *8 Maui Meringue Dollops I *1 Kumquat C Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Pita Shell *Pork *Black Beans *White Rice *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Summer Luau): *Walking Taco Bag *Pork *Diced Kalua Ham *Black Beans *Pineapple Salsa *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Tuna **Lobster **Cucumber Slices *Mango Slices *Ponzu *Tea: **Blueberry Tea **Mango Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau): *Mizuiro Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Tuna **Lobster **Pineapple *Mango Slices *Calypso Sauce *Lemon Herb *Tea: **Luau Punch Tea **Mango Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Pita Shell *Pork *Black Beans *White Rice *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Summer Luau): *Walking Taco Bag *Pork *Diced Kalua Ham *Black Beans *Pineapple Salsa *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Banana x 3 *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice **Ice Holiday (Summer Luau): *Blueberry Waffle *Banana x 3 *Toasted Coconut *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Passionfruit Drizzle *Drink: **Large Luau Punch **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Classic Marinara *Papa’s Cheese Blend *8 Anchovies Q34 *4 Smoked Salmons Q34 *2 Pineapples Q12 *2 Banana Peppers Q12 *Light Bake *Cut into eighths Holiday (Summer Luau): *Coconut Crust *Calpyso Sauce *Papa’s Cheese Blend *8 Anchovies Q34 *4 Ahi Tunas Q34 *2 Pineapples Q12 *2 Papayas Q12 *Light Bake *Cut into eighths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hoagie Bun *Cheddarwurst *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Jalapeños *Sport Pepper L *Tomato C *Sport Pepper R **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Summer Luau): *Hawaiian Bun *Cheddarwurst *Calypso Sauce *Pineapple Relish *Poke *Sport Pepper L *Tomato C *Sport Pepper R **Medium Poppin’ Coolada **Small Tropical Charms Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hoagie Bun *Cheddarwurst *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Jalapeños *Sport Pepper L *Tomato C *Sport Pepper R **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Summer Luau): *Hawaiian Bun *Cheddarwurst *Calypso Sauce *Pineapple Relish *Poke *Sport Pepper L *Tomato C *Sport Pepper R **Medium Poppin’ Coolada **Small Tropical Charms Popcorn Trivia *He hates LePete because he is jealous of him. **This is because LePete is a canon character. Gallery File:FCLucas.png|Lucas's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCLucasHalloween.png|Lucas's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Lucas%27FidgetSpinner.png|Lucas's Fidget Spinner Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters